When You Need Me
by Darin's-Sis
Summary: Bobby and Alex are always there for each other when the road gets rough. Haven't decided yet if this is a one-shot or more is coming. Reviews are always welcome.


When you Need Me

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters. If I did, we would have seen Goren without a shirt long before now, probably the second or third episode. :-)

**Timeline**: After Frame

**Spoilers**: None

Alex was asleep and didn't know that Bobby was standing at the foot of her bed watching her. The room was dark but a streetlight shown in above the shade.

Bobby took this moment to look at her. She really was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her form, her arms, even her nose seemed perfect. Then Bobby noticed the color of her face. It was pale, too pale. It was almost translucent. His eyes drifted over to her nightstand which held several prescriptions and a bottle of vodka. Alex let out a little whimper, the kind you make when you've been crying hard and Bobby remembered why he was here, why he had come to her apartment unannounced.

Leaning down, Bobby took off his shoes and set them by the chair. Then he removed his jacket and his shirt, leaving just his t-shirt. He hesitated with his hand on his belt. It wasn't sex he had on his mind. No - he only hoped Alex would let him hold her and he didn't want her to be poked by his belt. He took it off and laid it with his other clothes.

Then Bobby climbed into Alex's bed. He moved slowly so that if she was asleep, he wouldn't wake her. Once he was under the covers he rolled to his side and scooted up behind her.

Alex was in that fuzzy land between awake and a sleep but she felt the change. It didn't frighten her but rather was a comforting shift, a safe feeling.

Without opening her eyes she knew who was in bed with her. She knew that smell, that warmth. "Bobby?"

His arm came across her and took her hand. "Hi."

Alex snuggled back so she was fully against him but still didn't open her eyes.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No. I'm right here, holding you."

"How did you get here?"

"You gave me a key. Remember?"

"Yes but…"

"I was worried about you. You've been having a rough few days. I've missed you."

His comments started the tears flowing again. Bobby moved his other arm so that it was under her. Alex tried to hold the sobs inside but he whispered, "Its okay. Let it go."

The dam broke open and all the sadness poured out of her. Bobby held Alex tight against him as she broke apart. "I'm here. I'm here." He whispered softly over and over in her ear.

Later when the tears and the sobs had subsided Bobby loosened his arms from around her. "No! Stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere. I just thought you needed some room."

"No! Hold me tight." Bobby pulled his arms back around Alex tightly. "Yes. Don't let go."

"I won't."

"How long can you stay with me?"

"I'll stay as long as you need me."

Neither said a word. Bobby enjoyed the simple sound of Alex breathing. He knew when she fell asleep. They lay pressed tightly together for several hours.

Alex woke with a start, her body tensing. The only word out of her mouth was "Bobby?"

"I'm still here Alex."

Hearing his voice in her ear and feeling his arms still around her, she relaxed. "Good."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do you?"

This puzzled Bobby because he didn't think he knew why she was upset. Yet, Alex seemed to think he did. Had he forgotten something, done something to hurt her?

"I'm not sure…should I know what has you upset Alex?"

"I guess I thought you would."

"Have I done something to hurt you?"

"Yes. You really don't know?"

Secretly Bobby has been waiting for this day. He always knew that he would do something to mess up his relationship with Alex. It was only a matter of time.

Bobby's arms still encircle her and Alex holds tightly to his wrists. It almost seems as if she is afraid he will try to leave her. But Bobby knows he would never leave her. If anything, she will be the one to leave.

Bobby has to know what he did, what the final straw was. "No I really don't know. Would you tell me?"

"You died."


End file.
